Agneau de Nuit
by MortalDestiny
Summary: Ce soir-là, le jeune Mû voulait rendre son maître fier de lui. Mais sera-t-il assez fort pour y arriver ? Petite scène de vie du Bélier, peu de temps avant que Shion ne soit tué par Saga.


Bien le bonsoir !

La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps et pourtant, je suis toujours là, à écrire... Il faut dire que j'ai pas mal de fics écrites au brouillon, mais que j'ai toujours pas copié le tout sur l'ordi, donc bon. Ce soir, l'envie me tenaillant, j'ai pu enfin taper cela au propre, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

L'histoire tourne autour du jeune Mû, à l'origine, vu que la fin est sur quelqu'un d'autre... J'avoue ne même plus savoir pourquoi j'ai écrit sur lui Oô Je crois que ça partait du fait que je n'avais rien sur le Bélier dans mes textes. Et je venais de regarder toute la saga des Star Wars (je trouve que les paroles de Shion ressemblent trop à celles de Maître Yoda \o/). Bref, ça, c'était pour resituer le contexte d'écriture. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est un petit texte que je considère d'un point de vue chronologique juste avant la trahison de Saga.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Saint Seiya sont bien sûr à **Maître Kurumada**, qui refuse toujours mes pots de vin pour que j'en récupère les droits è_é

Bonne lecture à vous tous ~

.

Agneau de Nuit

* * *

><p><strong>Les erreurs font la force.<strong>

* * *

><p>- Ferme les yeux. Ouvre ton esprit. Ne cherche pas. Ne pense à rien. Laisse les énergies venir à toi. Laisses les t'envahir. Tu y arrives ?<p>

- Je crois Maître.

- Ne crois pas. Fait-le. Fait confiance en ton pouvoir, utilise-le. Tu en es capable.

Le garçonnet ferma les yeux à nouveau. Pouvait-il vraiment accomplir ce que son maître attendait de lui ? Il savait ce qu'il pouvait faire quand il utilisait son pouvoir bien sûr. Et il savait également ce que l'adulte voulait qu'il accomplisse. Mais avait-il le pouvoir d'y arriver ? Il en doutait. Ce qui n'allait pas l'empêcher d'essayer bien sûr. Même s'il craignait pour le résultat...

- Ne laisse pas ton esprit vagabonder comme ça. Tes questions ne font que t'éloigner de ton but.

- Mais Maître...

- C'est ta confiance en toi qui donnera de la force à ton Cosmos. Pas pour en devenir imbu et de te sentir supérieur ! Mais apprendre à connaître tes limites te permettra d'avoir confiance en capacités et d'agir en conséquence. Tu comprends ?

Lentement, Mû baissa la tête, réfléchissant à ses paroles qu'il savait sage. Il n'était pas sur de tout bien saisir en vérité. Mais il comprenait qu'avoir confiance en lui lui permettrait de mieux contrôler son Cosmos. C'était du moins comme ça qu'il le voyait. Il releva les yeux vers Shion qui attendait calmement près de lui. Il savait qu'il serait aussi patient qu'il le faudrait. Quel que soit le temps qu'il mettrait, il l'aurait. Il eut même le droit à un sourire d'encouragement. Bien que le Grand Pope soit très occupé dans la gestion du Sanctuaire, il ne rechignait jamais à donner de son temps et de sa personne pour aider son apprenti à s'améliorer. Et du haut de ses presque sept ans, Mû l'admirait pour ça. Pour ses connaissances, pour ses facultés, pour sa sagesse, sa gentillesse, et même son autorité. Il avait vraiment un bon maître.

Ses pupilles se fermèrent à nouveau. Même s'il n'y arrivait pas du premier coup, il savait que Shion lui expliquerait ses erreurs, jusqu'à ce qu'il y arrive. Il avait confiance. Son Cosmos se mit à briller, lentement, l'entourant d'une douce lueur dorée, alors que ses craintes désertaient son esprit. Il ne chercha pas, comme le lui avait indiqué son maître. Il se contenta d'attendre, ses sens en alerte. Il se passa quelques minutes avant qu'il ne commence enfin à capter quelque chose. Presque rien au départ. Un simple grésillement électrique...

Il augmenta son Cosmos, comme pour attirer à lui ce qu'il ressentait. Le bruit s'intensifia autour de lui. Il sentait ses énergies que son maître lui avait demandé de trouver puis de se servir. Il écarta lentement les bras. Un bourdonnement résonna à ses oreilles avant qu'il ne ressente un picotement le long de ses doigts. Assez désagréable d'ailleurs, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'accentuer encore son pouvoir. Il y était presque, il le savait. Un vent s'était soulevé autour de lui, faisant volter ses cheveux parme sur son visage.

Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Sur ses paumes venaient de se former deux sphères brillant d'une lumière jaunâtre, mélange de son Cosmos et des énergies entourant ce monde. Elles tremblotèrent pendant quelques secondes avant de se volatiliser, arrachant un léger cri au jeune Atlante qui se laissa glisser à terre, la tête lui tournant, soudainement vidé de ses forces. Il sentit vaguement Shion s'agenouiller près de lui avant d'entendre sa voix s'élever:

- Félicitations ! Même si cela n'a duré que quelques secondes, tu as réussi à assimiler la méthode et à l'exploiter à ton avantage. Je suis fier de toi.

Mû sourit suite à ce compliment, rougit même légèrement, bien que ce soit caché par la nuit qui les entourait. Il sentit le Cosmos de son maître soigner ses mains, qu'il s'était blessé en forçant pour créer ses globes. Il en profita pour s'appuyer contre lui, exténué mais heureux. Il aimait beaucoup quand il pouvait rendre le Pope fier. Et après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il passait à la pratique sur cet exercice.

Il se sentit soulevé, puis confié à d'autres bras que ceux de son maître. Normal, dans le sens où Shion n'était plus tout jeune et ne pouvait donc point le porter longuement. Et puis, il se doutait à qui ses bras appartenaient. Il n'y avait qu'un adolescent qui observait régulièrement les étoiles dans le coin et nul doute que cette petite flambée de Cosmos l'avait attiré. Il se laissa aller contre lui sans bouger.

- Pourrais-tu me le ramener au Temple Saga ? Il en a assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

- Bien sur Grand Pope. Est-ce que ça va aller ?

Le rire clair du vieil homme retentit brièvement avant qu'il ne reprenne:

- Ne te préoccupe pas tant d'un vieillard comme moi et file donc. J'ai encore du travail.

- Bien Grand Pope.

Un baiser fut déposé sur son front - un au revoir de Shion ? - avant qu'il ne soit emporté par le jeune Chevalier des Gémeaux. Il bailla légèrement dans ses bras, ne faisant aucun mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent au premier Temple du Zodiaque.

- Saga ?

- Oui mon agneau ?

- Tu as vu ce que j'ai fait ?

- En effet - et il devina qu'il souriait -, c'était très beau d'ailleurs.

- Mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps... Je suis encore trop faible pour y arriver correctement...

- Mais tu deviendras fort, argumenta le Grec en le déposant dans son lit. Et un jour, ce ne sera plus deux petites sphères que tu créeras, mais une immense pluie d'étoiles filantes qui illuminera les cieux de leurs lueurs.

Mû sourit en se pelotonnant sous ses draps.

- A force de lire, tu as trop d'imagination...

- Peut-être, rit doucement Saga. Mais qui sait si ça ne se réalisera pas ? Essaye donc de dormir maintenant.

- Moui, marmonna le petit Bélier qui sombrait déjà dans le sommeil.

Le Gemini resta un instant avec lui avant de sortir silencieusement, respirant une bonne bouffée d'air frais. Contrairement à Mû, il ne doutait pas de la force qu'aurait le premier Gardien un jour. C'était juste une question de temps, tout simplement. Tout le monde pouvait devenir fort avec un peu de volonté.

Il attaqua une volée de marches, se dirigeant sans se presser vers sa propre demeure. Le Cosmos de Shion était devenu invisible. Ceux des autres - gardes exceptés - indiquaient qu'ils dormaient. Le Sanctuaire était toujours en paix, et il espérait que cela durerait. Même s'il se doutait que la Guerre Sainte approchait, il ne souhaitait pas plus que cela s'engager dans un combat.

- Tu sais que je pourrais te tuer facilement là ?

- Mais tu ne le feras pas, répliqua-t-il sans se retourner.

Une ombre se détacha du mur pour le rejoindre en silence, montant à ses côtés. Quelques minutes de répit. Il se doutait de ce qu'il allait dire.

- Il ne te laissera pas sa place.

- Kanon...

Pourquoi était-ce le seul sujet sur lequel ils arrivaient à se parler ses derniers jours, à l'approche de l'annonce du successeur du Pope ?

- Tu le sais très bien.

- Je sais surtout que cette conversation est finie.

Son frère haussa les épaules en rentrant chez eux. Saga s'attarda un instant, cherchant parmi les étoiles la constellation du Bélier. Il sourit faiblement.

- Deviens fort Mû...

* * *

><p>Merci de m'avoir lu !<p>

Tiny ~


End file.
